


Excess Energy

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess Energy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto Jones had been many different things during his lifetime, a son, brother, grandchild, uncle, nephew, the list went on. However, one of the more important roles he fulfilled in life was that of a lover, the lover to Jack Harkness, now some may scoff wondering how being one of Harkness’ lovers is that important considering how he goes through them at times. But in the grand scheme of Ianto Jones’ life his relationship with Jack was one of the most important things in his life.

His relationship with Jack had given him meaning after everything that had happened with Lisa and given him back what he needed to live his life instead of just existing. It was not just what his relationship gave for him in his life though, even in death his relationship with Jack was the most important thing.

Jack Harkness is a man immortal, a man just bursting with excess energy and life, energy that is transferrable. Jack had used this energy to save Ianto’s life before when Lisa had thrown him across the room, he had also used it to speed up Ianto’s own healing abilities many times. These were not the only times that Ianto was exposed to this energy though, every time they had kissed or made love, some of the energy within Jack had seeped into Ianto, not that either of them knew this.

Jack had just moved over to sit behind Gwen as they both looked down at Ianto’s cold and still body, he reached forward to run his fingers through Ianto’s hair one last time, when Ianto’s body gave an almighty lurch. Ianto sat up, coughing and staring blindly about in panic, until his eyes met Jack’s. Jack’s blue eyes stared back at him in horror, before he moved forward pulling Ianto into a bone crushing hug, too happy at having him back to care how it had happened.


End file.
